Complicated affair
by Yoshiko-x3
Summary: Julie, now being rejected from 2boys made a decision: Never fall in love with somebody again- but a cute-looking Shun would appear showing her that something like "avoiding love" is impossible... JulieXShun, R


Complicated Affair...

**Author's note:** Hey you guys out there! Finally I finished the first chapter of 'Complicated Love' Haha I'm so happy, that was work...I'm german and have still lots of holes in my speaking so there might be many grammar mistakes and besides, that's my first story I ever wrote (although the second I publish...hehe) and I need to get better...so please reeevieew!

**Disclamer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers!**

Chapter 1: Encounter

It has been three years since the Bakugan Battle Brawlers have beaten Naga and saved both worlds: New Vestroia and the earth. After that the brawlers separated and went each to their homeland and continued living like they did before the Bakugan appeared...

* * *

"Hey, Julie! "a girl's name was calling. Disoriented Julie turned around. "Over here," someone was laughing. "Oh, hey you guys, " she was happy to see her friends again after the summer holidays. "Long time no see, " a girl added, Amy her best friend. "So glad to see everybody healthy, " Julie smiled. Suddenly a voice from behind: "You were worried about us? I mean it was you who fell ill the last week before holidays." It was Billy, her BFF since they were little kids. "Oh that? That was nothing, just a little headache, " a false smile. "Nothing? We weren't allowed to visit you because of risk of infection!" Amy was yelling. But Julie rejected: "Hey you don't have to worry 'bout me, I mean I'm alright you see or is something wrong with me?"

_[It was true. Julie had been ill almost all the holidays on. While other teenagers were playing football outside, going out with friends or just laying in the sun, she were in her bed, unable to move without her whole body hurting and having a headache, feeling like every single second a bomb was striking her head. At these moments she just wished to die… _

_Everybody knew what was wrong: Again a boy shattered her heart. After Billy she met another one, he was quite sweet and romantic. They were a cute couple but in the end it didn't work at all. They had lots of arguments because he was so jealous! Whenever she smiled at a boy he began complaining...In the end he broke up with no understandable reason. 'We aren't meant to live as a couple.' These were his last words and Julie made an important decision:_

_Never, I will never fall in love with someone again! I don't want to be hurt anymore! I hate that pain! No more, no more...]_

Before Julie began to remember the pain she felt once more, their teacher entered the room:

'Good morning pupils.'

'Good morning Mrs. Lick.'

Suddenly a knocking at the door; someone opened, and a tall, well built, black haired boy was entering the room. He looked very bored or annoyed, depending on the view because he seemed so emotionless. Everybody was staring at him, just staring. Silence.

Julie was confused, _He looks like Japanese…But he seems familiar somehow…_

The boy took a look on the ones staring at him. But suddenly their eyes crossed. Julie couldn't let her eyes from that 'hot' person and he seemed kind of surprised to see her…Right, he _seemed_, it was pretty hard to read even one emotion in that guy's face. But why was he staring now at _her_? Now she was even more confused than before!

_Who __**is **__that?_

The teacher took over the task to answer: 'So, shall I introduce? This is an exchange student fresh from Japan, Shun Kazami, he…' Julie couldn´t hold herself: **"S****hun?"**

The whole class turned around to see who was shouting, including Shun. Immediately she covered her mouth and felt the blood spreading into her head.

_Damn, I spoke loudly..._

Teacher: 'So, you know each other already?'

Silence.

Everyone just looking from Julie to Shun and from Shun to Julie, no one was even trying to open his mouth. But then, Shun: „Yeah, kind of." Julie, still totally red in face, nodded. The class was still turning their heads alternated from Shun to Julie and the other way around. Everyone with the same thought: _Are they dating?_

The teacher continued, "So, again, this young man here is an exchange student from Japan, normally he would visit a class upper than yours but right now there are too many pupils to bother them with another newcomer. And…"She looked at Julie, "now that you already know someone here, it should be no problem, right?" Julie nodded again, her face still red like a tomato.

Suddenly Amy lifted her hand: "Er...Perhaps I can change my seating place that Julie and Shun can sit next to each other." Julie looked at her friend as she had lost her mind but it was already to late: Mrs Lick gave her an understandable smile. "Very nice thought of you Amy," she answered and moved her face to Shun showing him the way. _Whatever_, he thought and walked slowly towards Julie...

_What? N-not him!_

She was getting nervous, very nervous. The boy she didn't get to see for 3 years suddenly appeared from nowhere and, and he looked CUTE, with his cut hair and these eyes...Besides, even while they were brawling they had not much contact with each other...

He sat down on the seat next to her. She took again a look at his face, now it was clea...rer. She got big eyes and turned her head immediately away from him.

_Is that really...Shun?_

She dared another look but exactly in that moment he was looking at _her_. Julie brought out a little "H-hi". At first he wasn't answering, only staring at her with an uplifted eyebrow... But after a while:"Hey."

The teacher continued with the lesson but Julie didn't listen to her speech at all.

_Perhaps he looks different but I bet he´s the same coldhearted, arrogant, not understandable, complicated boy he was three years ago! I'll just, I'll just ignore him during that exchange and avoid contact..._

She couldn't have known that Shun was thinking the same when he discovered her, sitting in the class he would visit the next two months.

_She might has changed from looking but her attitude stays the same: giggly, noisy, weird, simple, too optimistic and... _

That was when the teacher showed him the way to his seating place, next to Julie.

_Whatever, better is avoiding contact as long as I will stay here..._

[Actually both were wrong because they _had _changed. They were no longer kids, they had grown. But still, both, Julie and Shun are meant to show each other the different sides of life: the good and the bad, opposites will meet- but now the question, Will it end happy or sad?]

Neither of them, Julie or Shun, realized that the lesson was already over and how their schoolmates, one after another, left the room. They were caught in their thoughts so deeply, they didn't even realize the teacher talking to them. They didn't notice that they were the only ones sitting in the classroom and they didn't hear the bell giving loud tones signing that the next lesson is beginning.

And so they were staying for a while... until some other pupils were entering the room. The kids were loud, shouting stupid jokes, and finally, they brought Julie and Shun back to reality. Julie, still not understanding what's going on:"W-what are you doing here and-", she turned around looking for her friends and needed a while until she understood, went red, trying quickly to put her books in the bag and run out of class in search of the room for the next lesson.

_Argh! No good, next is maths with Mr. Paterson! Oh god I'm dead... Hope he's in a good mood... Calm down Julie! Use your charm and get out of that situation smoothly._

She tried to smile while running to the other side of the school-building...

Shun was the exactly opposite: He was rolling his eyes while watching Julie whipping out and followed her slowly- At the end he had to rely on that giggly girl because he didn't know the school well. But, suddenly Julie remained rooted to the spot. He stopped right behind her and discovered a blond boy who was fumbling in his bag looking for something. He took a look at Julie. She was trembling and had become totally white in face...

* * *

**Author's note:** Think I'll end here... x3 thx for reading!(pls review too!) Hope you liked it x)- this story will get a bit longer than I expected...

I have the feeling this chapter has gotten far too short... Then the next one will have the double lengths! Haha, I feel relieved right now...

greetings to xXxSora-chanxXx and all the others who will read also the next chapters and other story's by me (coming soon)...and everybody who visited or will visit my site x3

bye~ :3


End file.
